


Soft spoken things.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hypocrisy, I want one fic that's about how problematic slapstick is, double standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "Then you know why Edward gave up a normal, safe life for a dangerous one," the tone of Hawkeye's voice cut like a knife. A bud of guilt was in Winry's chest where it blossomed like blood would from a gun shot wound. Winry's short nails dug painfully into the wood of the table she had been working on."He's such an idiot though," Winry confessed and her eyes burned because when was the day her and Granny were going to learn Edward was dead? It's not like would know until the military informed - if the military cared to inform them. Those two never wrote or called unless Ed once again broke his automail even though Winry was their friend and Granny was their legal guardian.





	Soft spoken things.

"Do you know why I joined the military?" Its sudden the question. Despite it being soft spoken as well Winry looks up from her notebook. If it was anybody else Winry would tell them to knock it off because calculations are important. But it isn't anybody else - it's Hawkeye. Winry seen her in passing besides that day just like Mustang and unlike Hughes. 

"No, I don't," Winry admits and honestly how is it that Lieutenant Hawkeye has more of an imitating air about her than Colonel Mustang whose the Flame Alchemist? 

Hawkeye nods at her answer. Her arms aren't crossed nor is she leaning against the door of the hotel room. Instead she stands solid and tall like that big tree behind Granny's house. One day, Winry decides, she wants to be like. Respect unquestionable in her field of expertise at Rush Valley and not just because of her apprenticeship under Garfiel. Even though she's a Rockbell people don't take her seriously like they do Ed and Al even though they're the same age. 

"I did because there is a person I have to protect," Hawkeye confessed to her. Winry stared at the military officer before her, blue eyes narrowed not in suspicion but in puzzlement. 

"Do you know why Edward joined the military?" That made Winry blink - of course she did. Winry can still remember how Ed hadn't once screamed during surgery despite grown men doing so because Alphonse had it worse. 

Winry nods, words are hard to voice when memories of her best friend being operated on just like another patient (but he wasn't another patient Granny) are in the forefront of Winry's mind. 

"Then you know why Edward gave up a normal, safe life for a dangerous one," the tone of Hawkeye's voice cut like a knife. A bud of guilt was in Winry's chest where it blossomed like blood would from a gun shot wound. Winry's short nails dug painfully into the wood of the table she had been working on. 

"He's such an idiot though," Winry confessed and her eyes burned because when was the day her and Granny were going to learn Edward was dead? It's not like would know until the military informed - if the military cared to inform them. Those two never wrote or called unless Ed once again broke his automail even though Winry was their friend and Granny was their legal guardian. 

Hawkeye's blue eyes are unforgiving things but for a second she thinks she sees understanding in them. Then it's gone before Winry can even blink. 

"That doesn't allow you to throw wrenches at him," it's stated not in anger but a cool matter of fact tone. Unemotional even but Winry knows better than that. Winry stares at Hawkeye and can't force herself to look away from the unyielding gaze of the military officer. 

"You shot your puppy and threaten to do the same things to your team mates." It's not an excuse. It's not misdirecting the conversation either. It's just the truth. (What right do you have to judge me?) Edward had told her about that and Al's kitten a few years back during a tune up. 

There's a step, military standard boot against wood that's protests at the weight. 

"If I had intended to shoot my colleagues or my dog they would have been shot at. There is a reason I was called the Hawk's Eye in Ishaval. Please see to it that you never harm Edward again. The Colonel nor I can have him damaged when the military has use of him still." 

With one last look Hawkeye was gone with a twirl of her military standard skirt. Winry stood there for minutes in silence. Eventually she seats herself back to her desk but can't work. Calculations were important after all. 


End file.
